


Elizabeth's Secret

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Elizabeth Sexton has a secret she hasn't told her friends, Carolyn Wilkins and Sarah Webber. All this time from the minute they first met, Carolyn and Sarah have never figured out until now that Elizabeth is lying to them about being born with money. There will be a concert on Valentine's Day at John's mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

“Girls?” Elizabeth asked.

Her friends were named Sarah Webber and Carolyn Wilkins. They gave Elizabeth their full attention.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“You’ve been acting a bit strange lately,” Carolyn said.

“Why do you say that?” Elizabeth asked, looking at her friends.

She saw Sarah agreed with her friend.

“You sound like you’ve been hiding something from us,” Carolyn replied.

“Why would I be hiding something if I have a party to attend next month?”

“What kind of party is it and who is throwing it?”

“The party is on Valentine’s Day. His name is John Sexton.”

Now Carolyn and Sarah were getting the hint.

“Wait a minute. Did you say John Sexton?”

“Of course I did. Why do you ask?”

“The name sounds familiar,” Sarah said.

“What do you know about him?”

Liz was doing her best to hide this secret because she didn’t want her friends to figure out she and John are from the rich society. If they did figure out, she would probably lose her friends, and she doesn’t want that.

It looks like they are starting to figure out her secret about growing up in a mansion.

“He did say you both are welcome to come along. Do you accept his invitation?”

“Wake up, Elizabeth. We live in Texas, not Nevada,” Sarah reminded her friend.

“Can I ask something?”

“What’s that, Carolyn?”

“How do you know John Sexton?”

“I’ve met him several times,” she lied.

Carolyn and Sarah didn’t notice their friend was starting to tell them lies.

Elizabeth figured out for herself they might never figure out her secret. It might give them a hint about dressing up in fancy and expensive clothes to the party her brother was having.

“How many people say they were showing up?”

“Good question, Sarah. I never asked. He is already having another person who is in charge of the event.”

“Another question” Sarah said.

“What?” 

Liz was still looking at her friends.

“Do we need to dress up?”

“Of course you have to. It’s a requirement he wants.”

“Is that the only requirement he has in mind for the guests?” Carolyn asked.

“No, it’s not. He also wants ladies to wear high heels and a dress. He wants women to wear perfume, have their hair done, and wear fancy and expensive clothes.”

This somehow is giving her friends another hint, she told herself.

“What else does he have in mind?” Sarah asked.

“A friend of his is in the music industry and is in charge of the party’s event. We will have to RSVP if we decide to attend.”

“Who are the performers?” Carolyn asked.

“A band named Jay Wonder. He did say the invitations are in progress right now. He also did say we have to contact some guy by the name of Vincent York.”

“Never heard of that band,” Carolyn said.

Even Sarah seemed to agree.

“She’s right, Liz. Vincent is a name we never heard of who is in music. Did John say anything about him being a performer?”

Elizabeth shook her head.

“He never said anything about that. All he knows is Vincent is the manager for that group. We can look up Jay Wonder to give us a better idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn and Sarah got online and searched Jay Wonder and their friend. They had come across several hits on both Jay Wonder and John Sexton. They came across someone’s name. Carolyn was the one who saw what she found on Wikipedia. 

“Sarah, come see this.”

Sarah came to get a closer look on what her friend found.

“What did you find?”

Carolyn had wanted to look up John before she did with Jay.

“Look whose name I see. Somebody we know.”

“You mean Elizabeth? What did you find?”

Carolyn read what she found.

“John Sexton is a millionaire who owns almost everything – like limousines. He has several limousines. He is generous to a lot of people. Mostly limousines he owns. 

“John has lived in Nevada all of his life. He is married to Olivia Martin. They have two daughters, Jennifer and Barbara. Also has a younger sister named Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth lives in Texas. She never married, and has several friends who are close. She has a career of being a dog groomer. 

“Elizabeth is a member in a country club out by her mansion. She is very active in many social activities.”

Carolyn stopped there. 

“What do you make of on this interesting piece of biography about him? I wonder why she lied to us since we met?” Carolyn asked.

“It is interesting. I never guessed in a lifetime that a friend is born in money and tells us lies about her being related to a millionaire. Let’s give her the silent treatment for a while,” Sarah suggested.

“That’s a very good idea, Sarah. It starts first thing in the morning.”

“I agree. Let her figure this on her own about the silent treatment.”

Carolyn didn’t want t read the entire biography on John, so she just wanted to read a bit to Sarah.

Next she looked up Jay. Yes, she used Wikipedia again. She and Sarah both liked that website.

“I found Jay Wonder, Sarah. Want me to read this to you?”

“That’s fine with me. You may start now.”

So Carolyn did.

“Jay Wonder is a rock and roll group that was created in 1986. The band has been a big success. The lead singer is named Jay McCarey, who recently came back to the spotlight for more young and new fans.

“Jay was originally born and raised in Washington, D. C. He has a younger sister named Karen. He grew up in a family of gifted people. Yes, Jay is the only one in his family to have a music career. He is related to a woman named Wendy McCarey, who is a reporter, along with another cousin named Brandi who is well – known for helping other people.”

Carolyn didn’t want to read the whole biography on Jay to her friend.

“What do you think about Elizabeth and Jay Wonder?” Carolyn asked.

“Interesting. Now I’m beginning to get the picture of Jay. Let’s keep talking about attending that party.”

“It’s still a while until we decide. We have known her for a long time now, and we’re friends with a liar!” Sarah said in a angry voice.

“That’s what we get for friends. And this whole time we’ve believed her. I have an idea.”

Carolyn looked at Sarah.

“What’s the idea?”

Sarah seemed to remember what their friend had said earlier in a story she shared.

“Remember the story Elizabeth told us?” Sarah asked.

Carolyn nodded.

“Of course I do remember. Why would I forget it?”

“Did you think it was a lit too?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t know how to answer that. If I had to guess, I would vote yes,” Carolyn answered.

“I think you’re right. Let her figure out on her own what this silent treatment is all about.”

That was Carolyn who said this. All Sarah did was nod in agreement. 

 

“How long would you suggest on our silent treatment for Elizabeth?” Sarah asked.

“Just until she confesses. Then she could start telling us the truth if she wants to be our friend,” Carolyn answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Carolyn and Sarah ran into Elizabeth early afternoon. Elizabeth didn’t notice right away that her friends were starting to give her the silent treatment.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” Elizabeth greeted them.

Neither one of them greeted her in return. 

“What’s with the silent thing you both are giving me? You always return me a greeting.”

Still neither of them said anything.

“Come on, girls. Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Only Carolyn spoke.

“We know who you truly are, Elizabeth Sexton.”

Elizabeth saw Sarah agreeing.

“Of course you know who I am. We’ve been friends for a few years now, and this you don’t need to use my last name.”

“We have known a liar in these past few years, Elizabeth, and that happens to be you,” Carolyn went on.

“I’m no liar! What makes you think that?”

Elizabeth didn’t want this relationship to end here with her friends.

“We have known Elizabeth the liar all these years, and all along Sarah and I have believed every word until now.”

Elizabeth could tell Carolyn’s voice was starting to get angry, but not raising her voice. Elizabeth still wasn’t understanding where this conversation was going. Only Sarah and Carolyn knew.

Elizabeth had a shopping bag or two with her. Yes, she had bought some expensive outfits.

“Do you girls want a ride home?” 

Elizabeth didn’t want to bother calling her driver and pick her up. She would rather take the bus.

“No thank you, Elizabeth. You know what we found out about the real you?”

Sarah still wasn’t saying a word. She let Carolyn do all of the talking.

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell us who the real Elizabeth Sexton truly is.”

Sarah still wasn’t speaking.

Both Carolyn and Sarah saw her shopping bag.

“What did you buy?”

Elizabeth said, “Why do you need to know what I shopped for? I still don’t know what you girls are saying about me. I have been telling the truth.”

“We don’t think so, Liz. We did a little research on John Sexton. You know what I found out?”

Now Sarah was starting to join in the conversation.

“What did you find out? I’d like to leave now. I need to meet a friend soon.”

“We used Wikipedia to look him up. Of course it’s true he has millions, but we saw your name came up.”

Finally Elizabeth was starting to get the picture.

“What did you read about me?”

In her shopping bags were expensive cosmetics and dresses. She didn’t want to show this to Sarah and Carolyn.

“We found out you happen to be his sister.”

“What’s wrong about this?”

“We now know for ourselves who the real Elizabeth Sexton is.”

“Okay, I confess. I did grow up with money. There is something I want to ask you girls.”

They didn’t say anything, so they let her continue.

“I was able to talk with him and he is having a party on Valentine’s Day and he invited you to come. He keeps in touch with this one guy who is a manager for a rock ‘n’ roll group and wants to have the party at his mansion, so he agreed to it. What do you girls think?”

“Let us talk about it,” was the answer.

“Okay. May I leave now?” Elizabeth asked.

“We want to see some evidence to know you were born in money. Can we see for ourselves in those bags?”

Elizabeth didn’t like the way Carolyn and Sarah were treating her.

“Look for yourselves. I can take you home if you want me to.”

“That would be nice. It will give us a chance to see the evidence for ourselves if you call for your driver.”

“You shouldn’t treat me like this, girls. I would never treat you like you are with me.”

What Elizabeth said was true. Sure her family was well – known, but they barely aren’t treated like this or what is going on right now. So Sarah and Carolyn both watched Elizabeth pull her phone out and call for her driver.

“He will be here soon. Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Carolyn asked.

“When we talk in the future, will you please treat me kindly like you always have? This isn’t nice to treat someone like this.”

Carolyn and Sarah looked in Elizabeth’s shopping bags. They did see some jewelry as well. The jewelry was real and expensive.

“So that’ all you bought? Is there any occasion for all this expensive stuff?” Sarah asked.

“Maybe I wanted to get it, expensive or not. I don’t see anything wrong on what I want for myself. I don’t tell you everything.”

Carolyn and Sarah had to agree with their friend, but didn’t say anything.

Within five more minutes, Elizabeth saw her driver head over. Now her friends saw Elizabeth was telling the truth about her having a limo.

“Do you girls want to ride with me or not?” 

Elizabeth was only trying to be polite. Carolyn and Sarah shook their heads. Elizabeth then got into the backseat of the limo while her driver opened the and closed the door for her. When the driver drove away, Sarah was the first to speak.

“Well, she had proof. Still we’re giving her the silent treatment.”

Carolyn couldn’t argue there.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was able to have a conversation with her brother, John. Their conversation was about the party.

“Hi, Sis,” he greeted her.

“Hi, John. Am I calling at the wrong time?”

“No. I really am not doing much at the moment. Why?”

“Because I think it’s worth sharing.”

“What do you wish to tell me?”

“Remember my friends Carolyn and Sarah?”

“I do.”

“They told me how they found out about us being born in money. They haven’t said much of anything to me. I did invite them both to Valentine’s Day for your friend’s party he wants to do. Do we need to RSVP him?”

“Yes. Since you’re my sister, I will just tell him you don’t need to RSVP him.”

“What’s his name again?” Elizabeth asked, shoving her hair back from her face.

“I need a haircut sooner or later,” Elizabeth told herself.

John heard his sister say something about hair.

“What did you say about hair?”

“I am thinking it is time to cut my hair,” she repeated.

“I wasn’t sure what you said there. I thought you were talking about something else.”

“No. Sorry if I said something about hair.”

“Do whatever you want. It’s your body, and you can do anything you want with it.”

“I know. My friends said they would think about accepting your invitation to the party. Right now they haven’t been very friendly.”

“That’s no good at all. I hope they will be friendly with you again sometime in the future.”

“I know. They somehow probably are thinking that they might not be my friends anymore.”

“Don’t think that way, Liz. I would give them as much time as they need. I understand if they decide not to chat with him for more invitation.”

“When I ask them again, do you want me to give them your friend’s contact information so they will know who they are planning to attend.”

He didn’t say much of anything, but gave her Vincent’s contact. She wrote it down so Sarah and Carolyn would know who to get a hold of what their thoughts were about going or not.

“What did you say this guy’s name is?” Elizabeth asked, and once again shoved the bangs out of the way.

“It’s Vincent York.”

He gave out the details of Vincent’s information.

She wrote down the information that her friends needed once they had an answer.

“I will talk with them again and let them know what you said about information. Your friend might need to know my friends’ names so he can get the idea where they have ideas to answer that.”

Then her brother was the one who said good – bye before she did.

She had never met Vincent York but she told herself he sounded like a friendly person.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days, Elizabeth noticed her friends were not talking like they were before. She spoke.

It was only 3:56 that afternoon on a Saturday when she saw Carolyn and Sarah.

“Good afternoon, ladies.”

Both Carolyn and Sarah still didn’t say a word.

“Girls, let’s talk. It is about Valentine’s Day.”

Sarah decided it was her turn to speak.

“What is there to say, Elizabeth? You are a liar and a snob. Don’t you think, Carolyn?”

“Yes. We won’t speak to you unless you apologize for lying since we met.”

“If you girls won’t say anything, I will not give you two the contact information my brother gave me so you can call the person in charge.”

Carolyn and Sarah looked at each other.

“Since you called me a snob, you hurt my feelings. Do you still want this person’s contact?”

Elizabeth waited for one of them to speak. So Sarah spoke again.

“You can do that, and you do what you need to, Ms. Snob.”

So Elizabeth did that. She gave them Vincent’s contact.

Carolyn took the piece of paper from Elizabeth without saying a word. Elizabeth wasn’t liking this silent treatment from her friends.

Once Carolyn took the paper from Elizabeth, she immediately left like they told her to.

When Elizabeth entered her limousine, she told her driver to drop her off at the mansion where she lives.

While she sat in the backseat, Elizabeth didn’t bother bringing a few tissues, so her tears didn’t stop when her limousine pulled in the driveway. Elizabeth didn’t bother thanking him.

Elizabeth ran all the way to her bedroom upstairs. Before that, Elizabeth headed straight to the bathroom and blew her nose with Kleenex. Then she slammed her bedroom door.

Elizabeth wasn’t feeling very happy to talk with anyone, thanks to her friends.

Elizabeth heard someone knock on her door. Elizabeth didn’t bother to answer because of Carolyn and Sarah’s rude behavior just minutes ago.

She let her visitor knock and let themselves in.

It was her maid, whose name was Claudia. She touched Elizabeth’s hair. She didn’t expect Elizabeth to say anything.

“Are you hungry for supper, Elizabeth?” the maid asked.

“No. I don’t feel like eating.”

Her nose was getting runny again.

“You sound like you have been crying.”

Elizabeth answered, “You darn right I am. My friends called me a snob and liar. They wanted me to apologize for not telling them the truth. Of course I did have a piece of information for them about Mr. York’s invitation.”

“What did they say about it?” the maid asked.

“Nothing. They didn’t say anything about showing up. John was the one who invited them and now they are being rude.”

“You have to eat something. We shall expect you in another hour.”

“I will do my best to come down. My nose is runny again. I need some time alone.”

The maid left and shut the door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine’s Day was getting closer. Elizabeth didn’t hear from her friends if they were planning to show up for John’s party that this Vincent character wanted to do at his mansion.

So Elizabeth called him just then.

“Hello, Elizabeth. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“I know you aren’t. I just wanted to ask you if Carolyn and Sarah called your friend about coming to that party.”

“RSVP isn’t my job to keep track of all the people who are planning to come. Only Mr. York knows that answer. I won’t bother asking him that sort of question.”

Elizabeth understood.

“I hope they would accept. They aren’t speaking to me right now, and that hurts my feelings.”

“I don’t blame you, Elizabeth. Glad to hear you are still showing up. It would be nice to get caught up in person. At least we can give each other a hug.”

“That’s true. I am not going to give up on talking to the girls. They seem to be angry because we were born in money.”

“Why would you make them angry about that? You are a wonderful sister and I think you tell the truth to your friends.”

“You bet I tell them the truth. They seem to think I have lied to them about being born in money. I just want to protect my privacy on who I am from people like the. Not everyone needs to know that.”

“I have to agree, Elizabeth. Mr. York didn’t mind you come without the RSVP since you are my sister.”

“That’s good. I will find something to wear. I might do some shopping for that just in case I can’t find anything in that closet.”

John likes it when his sister isn’t the type of a rich person who would spend money on all the things like some people do in the society. Spending money all the time wasn’t her interest. She was like him – save it.

So brother and sister talked for a while longer.

“Olivia and I are going to the country club tonight. We have to get dressed up for that.”

“Are anyone else from the country club showing up for the concert?” Elizabeth asked.

“Some of them plan to show up. They want to meet Vincent and Jay. They are also fans of him. They only know who Vincent is through me. I haven’t know him very well.”

“Where are Jay and this Vincent characters staying while they are out there for the show?” Elizabeth asked.

“My place, of course. Why would they stay in some cheap hotel when there are lots of spaces for them to stay?”

“And maybe I will sleep in my old room again. Has it changed at all since the last time I was with you?”

“Not at all. Since it’s your bedroom, I wouldn’t bother changing it at all. That’s up to you if you decide to do so in the future.”

Elizabeth could feel him nodding his head.

“John, I will do my best to talk with Carolyn and Saran about coming to the party. If not, I will go alone.”

“Do whatever you think is right. I will see you then.”


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth knew this had nothing to do with her brother’s concert on Valentine’s Day, but not too long ago when she heard about Trump becoming the President, she joined a women’s march.

Yes, Carolyn and Sarah knew about this and weren’t part of it. Elizabeth is active in things like this, that’s for sure.

Carolyn and Sarah looked at the contact information their friend gave them. They never have heard of a Vincent York before.

“Never heard of this guy,” Sarah said.

Carolyn shook her head and said, “I agree. What do you think we should do for an answer?”

Sarah was quiet for a while and then came up with something.

“Why don’t we do this – we can contact this guy and not say a word to it when we see the liar again? How does that sound to you?”

“I don’t know. You have a very good point. She did a get part in that march, though. Maybe we can talk her into something.”

“What do you have in mind?” Sarah asked.

“I thought maybe we should keep talking Elizabeth into apologizing for lying to us about her being born in money. What do you think?”

“I think so too, Carolyn. Should we tell the liar when we see her again?”

“I would like to think so,” Carolyn answered.

“I knew you would be on my side,” Sarah said as she smiled.

Carolyn saw Sarah looked like she needed to visit a dentist at some point, and didn’t bother saying anything to her. She was sure Sarah already figured that on her own.

So the two friends studied Vincent’s contact information Liz had given them earlier. Then they kept thinking about if they should fly to Nevada from Texas for the party.

“Want me to keep this?” Sarah asked.

“If you want to. I already have it memorized.”

“You have a pretty sharp memory, Carolyn. I like how your mind works sometimes.”

“So do I. We’re still young, anyway.”

“I know. I happen to think I am not looking forward to reaching an old age.”

“Neither am I. We do know the liar would agree if she was here with us right now,” Sarah said.

“I think you’re right. Let’s forget about Liz for the rest of the day, okay?”

“I like that idea. How do you plan to contact this Vincent guy?” Sarah asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I will decide later when I come up with the right answer.”

“I think it makes sense. I will talk with you later,” Sarah said.

“That’s fine with me. I have some chores to attend to.”

“Same here. Talk soon.”

Then the two girls went their own ways.


	8. Chapter 8

So the next day, Elizabeth spent some time of it, packing her things for the Valentine’s Day concert with John.

Then she heard the phone ringing. It was John.

“Hi, John.”

“Good morning, Sis. I found something out last night from Vincent.”

“What did you find?” Elizabeth asked.

“He called me the night before last night. Said something about two girls named Carolyn Wilkins and Sarah Webber called to let him know they were coming.”

“I had the feeling they would plan to show up.”

“You did?”

“Yes. That’s how my friends are sometimes. Or should I say ex – friends.”

“Why do you say that word?” John asked.

“Because they aren’t being very friendly and are giving me the silent treatment because they believe I have been telling them lies.”

“I remember you saying that before. I guess they wanted to get the picture that you have been telling the truth all along, which I believe you are.”

“Thanks for telling about them changing their minds about showing up. I hope they will want to make up with me.”

“Giving you the silent treatment like this isn’t part of a friendship, Elizabeth. It makes our reputation ruined when people are like that.”

Elizabeth had to agree with him.

“You’re right, John. I am packing up right now. I will fly out there, but not with the girls since they aren’t being very friendly these days.”

“Matt will be able to pick you up when you arrive.”

“Okay. Tell him and everyone else I shall look forward to seeing them again.”

Matt was John’s driver. He works hard and enjoys the life of the upper class. Even he is well – known, but only in the society for rich people.

Elizabeth said, “I will call you when I first arrive at the airport.”

“Please do. That way I know you made it safely.”

“I always do. You may never know what will happen out there,” she told him.

“That’s true. Still, call anyway. You are the only sibling I have. I would hate to see anything wrong if I don’t hear from you.”

“I know. I haven’t had any trouble with that quite yet. I have a question,” Elizabeth said.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Is this Vincent guy and the band at the mansion yet?” she asked.

“Yes. They came in late last afternoon. Matt picked them up.”

“I am sure they appreciated that. How many people are in Jay Wonder?”

“About four or five members. They gave me an audition and see what I think.”

“Did you like them?” Elizabeth asked.

“They have talent, let me tell you. Especially the lead singer himself.”

“Is the lead singer nice?”

“The whole group is. Mr. McCarey did most of the singing.”

“What song was he auditioning?” 

“Mr. York said he mostly performs rock music. That’s his specialty.”

“Maybe he will sing something to me before they play for everyone.”

“Let me talk to them first.”

“You didn’t tell me what song it was.”

“One of his recent songs.”

“What title was it?”

“Number One Elvis Presley Fan. It’s a good song. You will like it.”

“I would like to get back to my packing. I will see you soon.”

“I will look forward to it.”

End of conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth took a while to get her stuff organized. It depends if she plans to have a limit on things to pack, and that is mostly clothes.

Elizabeth didn’t bother calling Carolyn and Sarah about meeting at the airport for the concert that was being held at her brother’s mansion.

She wanted to see for herself right now if this was true what John had told her about her friends showing up.

From what he told her, she seemed to trust Jay Wonder. She isn’t familiar with this band, but she does trust this group from what she heard.

So she decided to get all of her chores done in between packing.

She doesn’t multi – task often, but somehow she had to do it today.

She doesn’t need to make a reservation for animals since she doesn’t have a pet of her own.

She thought it would be a good idea to get a book or two for the flight. She isn’t much of a reader, but this time with her flight from Texas to Nevada. That would give her some time to catch up.

She had an early afternoon flight to Nevada. She found it a good thing so it would give her and John the chance to get caught up.

She didn’t want to waste all of the gas to drive all the way from Texas to Nevada. That would take up too much time.

“I think I will go shopping before I leave for the airport tomorrow and see what I can find so I will look and see what will be good for that concert,” Elizabeth told herself.

“For now I will search for something in this closet.”

She thought it was a good place to start.

“If I can’t find anything, then it’s going to one of the closest shopping mall and see what there is.”

She took her time to find something. There wasn’t anything she could decide on, so it was time to head out to the mall.

This is what she does when she can’t come up with anything to agree on, and it doesn’t happen very often.

She asked her driver if he could take her out to the mall.

“I would be glad to do it, Ms. Sexton. When do you want to leave?”

“Right now is good,” Elizabeth answered.

“Okay.”

She followed him outside where the limo was. Liz had known Matt and the rest of the staff when she first moved here about ten years ago. They have done an excellent job.

When he dropped her off at the mall, she was unaware of Carolyn and Sarah watching her from inside the mall.

When she walked in through the automatic doors, there stood Carolyn and Sarah. She was surprised to find them here at the mall.

“Elizabeth, we have something we would like to share with you,” Sarah said.

“What do you have to tell me?”

“We were talking last night. We have decided to stop the silent treatment. We really are sorry about that when we called you a liar.”

Carolyn spoke next.

“Why don’t you apologize about your not telling us you were born in the rich society?”

“Why would I need to apologize for that? The reason I never brought it up when we first met was because I wanted to protect my privacy on the topic.”

“When we first met, you didn’t look like you were in that kind of family.”

“I am sorry also, girls. How did you look me up on the computer?”

This she was curious about, so this is why she asked.

“We came across you when we searched your John Sexton character you told us about.”

“I see. Is this why you thought I lied to you all along since we became friends?”

“That’s right,” Carolyn answered.

“Oh. I spoke with him the other day. He said something about you girls planning to come after all. I already have my ticket ready for the flight. When do you girls leave?” Elizabeth asked.

“Late tomorrow morning. What about you?” Sarah asked.

“Early afternoon.”

“Did he say anything about that Jay Wonder band showing up yet?” Carolyn asked.

“He said they were already there. They auditioned for him. He did say they were good.”

“Glad to hear that. What does he require for the event tomorrow?” Sarah asked.

“Let me help you. I won’t be paying for your clothes, but I will be able to help you out.”

“We were wrong about you, Elizabeth. You have been telling us the truth since we first met and became good friends. You have proved to us you told the truth when we saw that limo drop you off.”

“Thanks for saying you were jealous about my being in the upper class. That’s how I was born. He had a wife also.”

“Was she born in the upper class?” Sarah asked.

“No. But my nieces are,” Elizabeth answered.

“What are their names?”

“Jennifer and Barbara.”

“Those are nice names. I like Jennifer better,” Carolyn replied.

“Everyone is different,” Elizabeth said when they walked into ROSS.

“Is this the usual one you come to buy something?” Sarah asked.

“Not always, but it is a favorite.”

She said that with a smile.

“Now let’s find the perfect dresses for tomorrow night.”


	10. Chapter 10

The girls were about to find something that they could wear for tomorrow night. They all liked the outfits and agreed which would be best for the event.

The next day, which was Valentine’s Day, Elizabeth arrived at the airport in Las Vegas. It is a big city, both she and John were both born and raised there, and she knows the city very well.

She met her brother’s driver when he came to pick her up.

“Hello, Ms. Sexton. I am happy to see you made it safely here without delays.”

“I didn’t have any delays at all. I like it when that sort of thing happens.”

Elizabeth got into the front seat with him. When she got in and put her seatbelt on, he closed the door for her.

Yes, he is a gentleman. That is something Elizabeth liked in a man.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Mr. Sexton is looking forward to seeing you again.”

“So am I.”

The rest of the ride was in silence. There wasn’t anything she wanted to share with him. She mostly lets him concentrate on bringing her home safely.

It didn’t take him long to pull into the mansion’s driveway.

He held the door open for her once again.

“I will carry your bags inside.”

“Thank you.”

When she walked in, her brother was right there waiting for her.

“Glad you made it safely, Elizabeth. Would you like to meet the band?”

“Yes. I would like that very much.”

So she showed her where the band was. She found the lead singer, whose name was Jay McCarey.

This is the first time she had met this guy, let alone heard of his group.

“Mr. McCarey, this is my sister, Elizabeth I have told you about.”

Jay came closer so he could shake her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you. I am excited to play for you tonight.”

“I will be sure to enjoy your music for one night. John here has said something about you performing for me before you start the show tonight.”

“That’s right. You must be Elizabeth. I am Vincent York.”

“Glad to meet you finally. I should look forward to your show tonight.”

“Why, you’re welcome. We should start in another hour or so. We will be eating supper first is what we were told.”

“How long is this show, John?”

“About an hour and a half. That way it could give everyone in the mood for love.”

Elizabeth nodded. It turned out he was right.

“What’s on the menu for tonight?” Elizabeth asked.

He told her.

“One of my favorites. I haven’t had that for quite a while.”

Sometime before they sat down for dinner, both of her friends showed up. At first she thought they would forget what time it would be.

Elizabeth was able to hear the audition Jay had given her brother. She thought they had talent, and she told them so.

Dinner ended and now it was time to start the music.

Elizabeth was with her friends when Jay and his band sang their first song.

“What do you think of the group so far?” Elizabeth asked them.

“That’s what I call talent.”

Sarah was the one who said that.

Elizabeth and Carolyn agreed that Jay had the gift of music.

Vincent didn’t do so much at all during this show, so he did what he could. When the group finished an hour and a half later, they were dismissed.

Then she and her friends said Happy Valentine’s Day. It was a fun night, she told herself.


End file.
